


Serevena Interlude

by gothmoss



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmoss/pseuds/gothmoss
Summary: Ellie is constantly aware of her crush on Dina. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 44





	Serevena Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had in my drafts for a while. I hope you enjoy.

Every time you are in trouble, Dina is there. 

You see her even when she’s not there; rich, dark, and entrancing eyes that swallow you the moment you gaze at them. Her profile gleams under the sun’s rays. Her nose envelopes her silhouette, running smoothly like a stream all the way down to her freckled mouth. Her hair is pulled in that loose bun that drives you crazy just to even look at. Dina. 

“Fuck.” You spit as the clicker’s blood sprays on your forearm after shoving your knife in its throat. You grimace as its velvety skin slides from your grasp. You’ll never get used to the feeling of mushrooms. It's dark and grimy and clustered with spores in the basement of the Serevena. You try so hard to breathe shallow, but the air just gets caught in your throat, too little to take in and too much to swallow. It’s hot and musty and the smell of death is all-encompassing. You wish to be anywhere but here. The snow in Jackson would be better than this. After spending too much time looking at the ancient clicker’s body, you decide it would be best to get out of here. 

As you make your way up the unfaithful basement stairs, you can hear wood popping. As you turn the corner, warm light envelopes you, and you see Dina on her haunches nursing a fire. She looks up at you and it takes all your effort not to freeze in place. “Did you find anything?” You fall in a metal chair pushed close to the fire. In your backpack, you find a rusted can of peaches that was nestled in a cubicle, most likely for a stockpile. “Oh.” Dina sighs as you begin wrenching your knife into the lid. There’s not much to say after you both eat. You only gaze into the fire and try your hardest not to look too long in Dina’s direction. Outside, it has begun to rain, and the drizzle of the water is making you dreamy. Thunder racks the building from time to time and you wonder who else nearby can hear. “What are you thinking about?” Dina asks, without warning. You meet her eyes and shake your head. “Nothing. The thunder, I guess.” She hums and you look away. You’re all too aware of the feeling of her eyes on you. 

The next morning you both decide to put some distance between the two of you and the hotel. There is an abandoned street that is infested with runners and clickers. Dina poses there are probably stalkers in the adjacent buildings as well. Following her advice, you both make a detour through an alleyway. It's cramped and riddled with corpses and trash. It takes all of your might not to vomit after squelching your foot in a rotten mixture of garbage and what’s left of someone’s torso. Dina grabs your arm after being frozen in place for god knows how long and shakes you out of it. “C’mon.” She says, her eyebrows knitted together in worry and disgust. When you reach the opening at the end of the alley, it’s clogged by two dumpsters pushed on either side. Dina proposes she’ll have to squeeze through to move them from the other side. As she begins to slip through, she jumps back, muttering a quick exclamation. The rumble of tires on concrete can be heard. A WLF truck thunders past, soldiers in-tow. Squatted down to squeeze through, Dina fell back onto your lap and watches in apprehension as the convoy continues past. Her thighs are pressed firmly onto your own, and her jeans, thick with rain, are clinging to her skin. Your own jeans have become all too tight, and your heartbeat flutters in another place besides your heart. Your hands are planted tightly to the ground, fingers unconsciously pressed into the asphalt. Dina sighs as the group leaves, advancing to a less secluded area. She pushes from you, as if not noticing your tension and leaves you bare for the world to see. Her hand reaches through the gap in the dumpsters to pull you free from your heightened awareness.

Later that evening, when the day has died and the rain along with it, Dina has prided herself in finding a mostly dry rest area. It’s a hole-in-the-ground café, that is tucked away from the side shops of the main street and has a basement with a door that locks. There are candles in the upstairs register’s drawer and discarded cots that lay on their sides in the basement. Dina jokes it’s a date night and you blush furtively. After making sure the area is secure, you both huddle up in the downstairs area to catch your breath from a particularly arduous day.

“Man, when that rat shot out at you from under the desk, I thought you were gonna have a heart attack!” Dina burst out, chortling to the can of coffee in her hands. Despite what she said when you both first arrived, she had found a liking for some instant coffee you scavenged in the hotel’s barracks. “Yeah, well, it was fucking scary.” You plainly retorted, clearly not amused. Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh, yeah, I’m sorry miss thing. That was rough, I’m sure.” Her sarcasm was unnervingly charming. “Well, at least I didn’t get scared of some trucks driving by.” You muttered half-heartedly. “Ouch,” She laughed, holding her heart, “Should’ve seen that one coming.” You smirked, content in having won the conversation.  
Then, Dina scooted closer to you, her knees bumping yours. “At least I’m not scared of a girl sitting in my lap.” She whispered, dangerously close to the shell of your ear. It was like a rod of lightning shot through your spine. You immediately tensed, inwardly cursing yourself for the gut reaction. “Uh…” You began to nervously trail, fingers prodding at the tin cup in your hands. Dina leaned over and placed her can on the ground, “What? Did I hit a nerve?” She questioned; her hands were treacherously empty now. You turned to face her, bracing yourself for the pang in your groin when you meet her eyes. You were stunned into silence, only left to defiantly look into her inciteful eyes. “Oh, so you’ve got nothing to say now?” She grinned, getting so close you could smell the coffee on her breath. Before you could respond, her hands had frozen you in place as they slid up the seams of your jeans, warm and attentive. “Dina…” was all you could manage, the twinge of arousal gliding through your chest and crotch too much to bear. All your senses were fixated on Dina, her breath, her eyes, her hands, everything simultaneously all too much and too little. “What, Ellie?” She asked, her voice lowering and eyes darkening. Her hands had slid from your thighs to your hips, and then up the insides of your arms. The flickering of the candlelight bounced shadows across her face. You looked at her again and she held your face and kissed you heartily. Her lips were smooth as silk and glided off yours effortlessly. You groaned into her mouth and caused her to respond in kind. She held your jaw as your shaky fingers found her hips and coaxed her to straddle you. Your back was now angled on the wall behind you and Dina worked her hips onto yours, writhing and grinding. Dina’s tongue lapped at your lips and she swallowed your whimpers. It was all you could do but to keep from screaming outright. The friction and heat between the two of you made you want to combust. Dina let go of your face to unbutton her jacket and wrench her shirt off. Her breasts were lit idly from the lack of light. Her dark nipples were puckered and at attention. You caught yourself staring. She laughed. You spent the next moment sucking and prodding at her, drowning in the way she pressed and pulled at your hair. She moaned and grunted, bucking her hips into your own. After a while, she pulled you from her chest and kissed you again, fervently and without restraint. You could feel your own wetness coating your briefs and burning for reprieve. Dina only sat and waited for you to say what you needed. After humping her thighs and surging your hips forward enough times, she decided you had had enough. “Lay back.” She ordered, pushing your shoulders to the cement wall and trailing down your burning thighs. She began to unbutton your jeans and stopped. She met your eyes. The pang resurfaced from prolonged eye contact. “Ellie, tell me what you want.” You whimpered, not used to vocalizing your needs, and nodded your head toward the apex of your thighs. Dina shook her head. “No, tell me.” You whined again and began sliding your pants off. Her strong hands halted you. Her eyes insisted. “Okay,” you breathed, “eat me out.” She smiled, satisfied, and continued to pull at your jeans, pooling them around your ankles. Your sex was exposed to the air and her breath made you want to cry out. After what seemed like ages, she finally dipped her head and lapped at your come. All of the tension in your body dissipated straight into her mouth. It was like she was pulling it from you.

Her tongue worked up and down on you, distracting noises rising from her mouth. “Oh, Ellie,” she muttered, “You-” You cut her off by pushing her head down before she could say anything else embarrassing. Your cheeks were already burning enough. You pushed and she pulled, eventually working her fingers into you, making you cry out for the first time. She pumped and licked, curling her fingers so good you thought you might come apart. You even moaned her name at one point. After burying her face into you and you bucking your hips as languidly as you could manage, you came with a choked scream that echoed in Dina’s head for days. Afterward, you both fell asleep in each other’s arms, long after the candle burned out and the coffee had gone cold.


End file.
